1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible board electrical connector for connecting a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) board to another printed circuit board, and particularly to a flexible board connector having an improved pressure member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional flexible board connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,403, 5,458,506, 5,639,260 and 5,580,272. Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional flexible board connector 1' comprises a dielectric housing 2' defining a plurality of contact channels 20' in a bottom wall thereof, a corresponding number of conductive contacts 3' received in the contact channels 20', and a pressure member 4'. The pressure member 4' is pivotably mounted to opposite sides of the housing 2' for pressing a FPC board (not shown) against the conductive contacts 3'. When the pressure member 4' is turned to an open position as shown in FIG. 8, the flexible board is inserted into the housing 2' from an opening 22' defined in the left-hand side of the housing 2'. When the pressure member 4' is consequently turned counterclockwise to a closed position, substantially in a horizontal orientation, it presses the flexible board downward to make an electrical connection between the flexible board and the contacts 3'. However, the pressure member 4' is easy to shake or rotate in the open position since no positioning or retaining means is provided thereto.
Hence, a flexible board connector with an improved pressure member is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.